


date

by orphan_account



Series: you are the music in me [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Archery, F/M, Fluff, yuzuru is a sly fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>While she made her way back as well, a memory where Kotori was gossiping to Umi about being asked by one of her neighbors to see a movie was somehow triggered in the back of her mind. A date, Kotori called it. It was where someone asks another someone to do stuff with them, with possible romantic interest.</p>
  <p>Umi stopped in her tracks.</p>
  <p>Did Yuzuru just ask her out on a date?</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	date

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: i have no idea who umi's captain is in the archery club so i just made up an oc. (if umi turns out to be the captain, consider this an au where she isnt. mmkay?)

"Sonoda, aren't you tired?"

The arrow was drawn, and Umi had already made the rushed calculations —where her aim was, the speed and direction of the wind, the force she applies when she pulls back the bowstring— so the arrowhead would sink into the bullseye. But took her time and batted an eye at her captain, Yukihira Aiko

"I'm already here, aren't I?" Umi says, before letting go of the arrow. It zips past the breeze, and......

It was a several inches off.

Umi clicks her tongue before placing her bow on a nearby table. She takes a seat on the provided bench, but makes a mistake of yawning in front of Aiko.

"Sonoda," she calls our firmly.

Umi doesn't even bother to meet her gaze. Obviously, she was too tired to even aim properly. Muse's live performance last night took quite a toll on her, and the fact that she couldn't sleep afterwards didn't help at all. And now here she was, barely focusing on her surroundings in Yumenosaki Private Academy's archery field for the annual Japanese High School Archery Competition.

"I knew I shouldn't have made you come," Aiko groans.

The dark-haired idol managed to flash her a tired smile. "Well, you already signed me up on our school's starting roster. There's no backing out now, captain."

Aiko sighed in defeat. "I don't know what advice to give to you to make your performance and alertness step up, but just do your best during the actual contest, alright Sonoda?"

Umi stood up and stretched out her limbs, as she stifled another yawn. "I'll keep practicing. It might wake me up a little."

Aiko acknowledged her with a nod before engaging in another conversation with one of their teammates. Umi picked up her bow once again, and ran her fingers across the wooden grip, trying to find some semblance of focus within herself.

She's participating in a National Level competition, not just in one of Aiko's little contests where the loser has to buy the whole team some pork buns from the convenience store nearby. She's carrying Otonokizaka's name in every movement she makes —every aim, every nock, and every release.

Umi breathes deeply and stands up before fishing an arrow from the quiver on the table. She firmly holds it by the shaft, carefully avoiding the arrowhead. Then, she fiddled with the feathered fletching in between her fingertips.

Well, she's certainly garnering more focus by intimately caressing her paraphernalia, that's for sure.

With another deep breath, she nocks the arrow and prepares to aim. The arrow she had sent flying earlier was still there, but it was too far from the bullseye to disrupt this shot. The wind was softly blowing from behind her, which confirmed that she just needed to aim straight, and not pull on the bowstring too much. She'd let the arrow dance with the breeze.

When Umi was definitely sure that her aim was spot on this time, she drew back the bowstring, closed her eyes, and let it fly.

 

* * *

 

  
Umi expected to hear the satisfying sound of an arrow zipping through the wind, and embedding itself into the wooden target about fifteen meters away from her. She heard exactly that. But what she didn't expect to hear was a yelp.

She opened her eyes and was nearly mortified.

There was a guy in the same robes that she wore, which means he was also a participant in the contest. But his face was so close to where her arrow had landed, it might have sunk in his head if Umi was more careless.

She panicked. She didn't know what to do. That guy wasn't there before she closed her eyes, but now she almost put an arrow through his head.

Umi heard someone behind her yell, "Fushimi!"

Shaking, she turned around to see a green-haired high schooler wearing archery robes, as well. He ran towards the guy Umi almost killed.

Instinctively, Umi ran towards the fallen boy and crouched in front of him, her head bowed, as she nearly yelled, "I'm so sorry!"

The boy stared at her, before realizing that she must have been the one who shot the arrow. Now that she was in close proximity, Umi could observe his outer appearance. His neat hair was almost the same shade of blue as hers, if not more vibrant. And his eyes were hues of fuchsia and deep purple. Oh, and there was a cute beauty mark under his eye.

Before he could reply to her apology, the green-haired, glasses-wearing guy beat him to it. "No, miss. My teammate should be sorry. It's strictly prohibited in our school grounds to be walking in front of a target while someone is practicing."

The boy sighed and scratche the back of his head before standing upright. He lowered his head. "I apologize for getting in the way of your practice. But it seems that I was not that much of an obstacle, since the arrow hit the bullseye anyway."

"Fushimi," Glasses-kun hissed.

"Hasumi-sama, I was simply praising her accuracy."

"Why were you even in the grassfield in the first place?"

The boy 'Hasumi-sama' dubbed as 'Fushimi' sighed again. "The young master wished for me to fetch him an arrow that was in the targets. And seeing as this target was the only one who had an arrow in it so far, I made my way to it, but didn't see that it was still in use."

'Hasumi-sama' pushed his glasses up and exhaled deeply. "You need to stop kissing Himemiya's ass every single time, Fushimi."

"I'm sorry, Hasumi-sama, but kissing the young master's ass is exactly my job."

"You're in an archery competition, for God's sake! Why is Himemiya even here? Does he suddenly care enough about his chauffeur to support him?"

"You wound me, Hasumi-sama."

"Just be a proper archer, and obey the ground rules like you always do! Don't do anything stupid just because the brat ordered you to."

"But Hasumi-sama, I am a butler before I am an archer."

"Unbelievable."

Umi felt uncomfortable now. She felt like she wasn't supposed to hear this conversation, but waits until they've acknowledged her presence once more.

Fushimi is the first to remember that Umi was just standing there. "Miss, if you don't mind, may I know your name?"

Umi stared at him, a little wide-eyed. A rather charming boy was asking her name. But she managed not to lose her composure and meekly says, "Sonoda Umi."

Fushimi grins before bowing his head again. "I'm very sorry for the inconvenience I've bestowed you with, Sonoda-san. The young master's orders are my first priority, even if he gets out of hand most of the time."

"Uh, it's okay.... What's your name?"

He smiles, and holds out his hand. "Fushimi Yuzuru."

Umi's breath hitches a bit. She doesn't have any experience with males her age at all. And since Honoka and Kotori might as well have been her only friends until her second year, she doesn't even know how to platonically react around them. But, she goes with a subtle approach, and shakes his hand. Although, even that simple gesture makes her face feel a little warmer.

"I'm also sorry for not seeing you there, Fushimi-san," she manages to reply without stuttering and she wants to give herself a gold star for it.

Someone clicks their tongue beside them, and Umi nearly forgot about Hasumi-sama who was impatiently waiting for them to get their formalities over with.

Yuzuru chuckles. "I'm sorry if I couldn't apologize properly. It's Sunday tomorrow, and Sundays are usually my off duty days. So, if you happen to have some free time tomorrow, would you mind if we had some coffee together?"

Umi ponders for a moment. "Well, my school and home are pretty far away from here so I'm not sure..."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be the one to go to your prefecture. Let's have coffee in the best café you know." He flashes another smile and it makes Umi a bit giddy inside.

"Well, if that's the case, sure. Let's have some at eight in the morning, if it's okay?" Umi smiles, as well.

Yuzuru nods gingerly. "I'll give you my phone number later so we'll keep in touch."

"Will do," Umi replies.

Hasumi-sama doesn't even pay any more attention to her before he drags Yuzuru back. Umi laughs to herself before dislodging the arrow from the target.

While she made her way back, as well, a memory where Kotori was gossiping to Umi about being asked by one of her neighbors to see a movie was somehow triggered in the back of her mind. A _date_ , Kotori called it. It was where someone asks another someone to do stuff with them, with possible romantic interest.

Umi stops in her tracks.

Did Yuzuru just ask her out on a date?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> well, i've made oneshots for the soldier game trio. woohoo!! six more to go, and i'll be satisfied with myself. but to be honest, these three are the only characters i was sure of to pair with their respective partners. im not sure who to partner up with who for the rest of u's :/ 
> 
> but hey i might figure it out in the end c: kudos, comments, suggestions, and donuts are much appreciated!


End file.
